


So Bring Me Back to Life, Valkyrie

by Snipesnipemotherfucker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And it's good, FTM, Gency, I wrote this in three hours on a sunday, M/M, Moira is a Good Friend, ROBOT DICKS, The authour promises the fic is more eloquent than the tags, Trans Character, Trans Mercy, can robot dicks get erectile dysfunction?, cute dates, cuz he's trans, maybe a bit ooc bc i dont palay either of them so idk how they talk, maybe some sex in later chapters, mentions of porn, mercy is now called angel, moira is the only one who I'm certain IS in character, ok you know what I'm writing the sex, trans Angela
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snipesnipemotherfucker/pseuds/Snipesnipemotherfucker
Summary: If anything, Angela is good at ignoring herself. There's more important things, new technologies and people to help and fix.She's known something wasn't quite right since medical school but she pushed it to the back of her mind. Better to ignore it, to not get distracted. It came up, every now and again, that feeling of slight under-the-skin uncomfortability. She buried herself in her work, in working with Moira, in developing new procedures. After all, she was just the agency through which things came to save people.There came a point when she had to acknowledge, yes, something was wrong, but she didn't know what. It came when she rebuilt Genji, crafting his new limbs and stitching them together with what  little of his organic body was left.There was a flash, a moment of realization that came and went so quick she wasn't sure if it had happened at all.





	So Bring Me Back to Life, Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is my first thing. I know it's way to dialogue driven but I have trouble switching between dialogue and actions. This idea came to me on a Saturday night and in three hours on a sunday I wrote the first chapter (like 4k words) it's completely unedited.I don't know if there will ever be a chapter two. It depends on how driven I am and If I even come back to this.
> 
> (Oh and I'm trans. He/him pronouns)
> 
> SECOND PART IS IN THE WORKS

If anything, Angela is good at ignoring herself. There's more important things, new technologies and people to help and fix.  
She's known something wasn't quite right since medical school but she pushed it to the back of her mind. Better to ignore it, to not get distracted. It came up, every now and again, that feeling of slight under-the-skin uncomfortability. She buried herself in her work, in working with Moira, in developing new procedures. After all, she was just the agency through which things came to save people.  
There came a point when she had to acknowledge, yes, something was wrong, but she didn't know what. It came when she rebuilt Genji, crafting his new limbs and stitching them together with what little of his organic body was left.  
There was a flash, a moment of realization that came and went so quick she wasn't sure if it had happened at all.  
.  
"Angela. Something has been troubling you." Moira set down a coffee on her desk.  
"Thanks, Moira." She took a sip.  
"Mmmm. You remembered I like caramel."  
"You still haven't answered my question."  
Angela sighed. "Yes, something has been bothering me. Actually, bothering me since medical school. I just...don't know what it is."  
"You never do focus enough on personal troubles. If it starts interfering with your work, perhaps you should take some time off. Work it out with yourself, you can only benefit from it."  
"Thanks. Moira."  
.  
"Doctor Ziegler?" Someone knocked.  
"Come in"  
Genji shuffled in the door  
"Genji, how many times have I told you to just call me Angela?"  
"Sorry Dr.Zi- Angela."  
"So. What brings you to my office today?"  
"I..um" Genji looked at the floor, almost embarrassed.  
"Genji, for fucks sake, I built you. There's no need to be timid around me."  
"I just realized this new body seems to be missing genitalia"  
Angela internally facepalmed.  
"I forgot to give you the file. Oh well. I didn't give you any because it's a rather personal matter, isn't it?"  
"Yes but-"  
"You can choose your own, Genji. I didn't want to assume anything."  
"So..."  
"Just describe what you want, I'll make a prosthetic. You won't have to go under, all we'd really need to do would be pop it in place."  
"This is somehow simultaneously more and less awkward than I thought it would be" He huffed nervously.  
"Would you rather me give you a form to fill out?" She tugged a paper from a file.  
"Thank you, Dr- Angela" Genji darted out the door before he could become any more embarrassed.  
.  
While she was working on the prosthetic, a thought ran through Angela's mind.  
'I should have one of these' She caught it before it could do anything.  
'What the fuck?' She brushed the thought out of her mind. It was a runaway thought, that was all.  
But as she worked, she couldn't help but imagine what it wouild be like. She thought of what a male body would be like, a flat chest and stubble and strength filled arms.  
Accedentally stabbing herself with her tool woke her from her daydream.  
"Fuck"  
"Somthing the matter, Angela?  
"Nothing, Moira. I just gashed open my hand. Nothing a biotic field can't fix."  
"It's getting late, Angela. Perhaps you should go home before you injure yourself any further."  
"I suppose you're right. Genji can wait a bit longer."  
Moira followed her out into the hall before disappearing into the Blackwatch wing.  
Angela walked on in silence. What /was/ wrong with her lately. She couldn't /afford/ to be distracted. She had to focus. Focus. Moira was a fine doctor, but she was a geneticist, not a healer. She had doubts overwatch could run smoothly if she did take some time off. She had to deal with this odd occurrence in between paperwork and on her lunch break, when she did take one.  
She was so deep in thought it was only by muscle memory that she swiped her keycard and entered her room.  
.  
The hot water from the showerhead steamed up the mirror as Angela stripped and threw her clothes into the laundry basket.  
She caught her reflection and noted how she looked almost masculine in the misty glass.  
The hot water cascaded down her shoulders, tense from focusing so hard on shaping Genji's prosthetic perfectly. She massaged the shampoo through her gold-blonde hair and looked down, frowning. Why....  
She was disociating, she figured. That's why it felt like her breasts didn't belong on her body. She finished her shower and turned off the water.  
Slipping into bed, she sighed. Sleep. She couldn't think if she was asleep.  
.  
Angela slotted the prosthetic into place.  
"There you go. It should respond the same way an organic one does, but if it seems to be malfunctioning, just come back and I'll retune it."  
"Thank you. Angela."  
She smiled warmly. "I see you've gotten over calling me Dr. Ziegler"  
"Yes, well, you did just make me a robotic dick"  
They chuckled.  
"Take care, Genji."  
"You too. Angela."  
.  
"Angela"  
She looked up from her paperwork.  
"Genji, if you don't mind, I'm absolutely swamped with paperwork. One of the last missions left no man uninjured."  
"The squad that's been trying to capture Fawkes?"  
"Stupid firebug. The men that aren't missing fingers have burns" she shook her head.  
"I can come back later-"  
"No, actually, I need a little break. What do you need?"  
"My prosthetic seems to be malfunctioning. I do not think machines are supposed to get erectile dysfunction."  
"Well. Is it more like you are aroused but the prosthetic isn't responding or -" she trailed off. "Actually, you know what, If you don't mind me hooking up some sensors, this will be easy."  
.  
"Remember, we are colleagues but I am also a doctor. Looking at dicks is in my job description."  
Genji was sitting on a cot in Angela's office, sensors hooked up to his head, torso and cock, a computer on a table in front of him.  
"Ready?"  
"As I'll ever be."  
He tapped the play button on the porn.  
The sensors captured biofeedback as Genji watched several videos. His prosthetic did respond, albeit irregularly. Definitely not what it should have been. He did get fully hard after about five minutes into the second video.  
Angela had asked Athena to que up a playlist of ten videos, nothing with hardcore fetishes.  
The eighth video was a surprise to both of them.  
At first, it looked like a regular porn. Okay, the guy had scars on his chest. Okay, he somehow didn't have a bulge. And then the boxers came off.  
Angela felt dizzy.  
He didn't have a dick. Instead, there was a pussy between his legs.  
"A-athena?"  
"Yes, Dr. Ziegler?"  
"Video eight? Wha-"  
"Genji is pansexual, correct? I comprised the playlist based on this."  
Genji wasn't entirely unnefected either. While Angela was distracted he couldn't help but touch himself.  
"Ah, Genji, do you want me to leave? I can do paperwork while the biofeedback is recorded"  
"I apologize, Angela. Please don't think I'm a perv."  
"No, no genji. It's alright. It was unfair of me to assume you wouldn't be tempted."  
Angela closed the door and sat at her desk. Her head swam.  
"Athena."  
"Yes, Dr. Ziegler?"  
E-mail me the website and the link to video eight."  
"Sent."  
Maybe finally Angela could put to rest what was wrong with her.  
.  
"Aaannnddd that should do it." A half hour later, Angela tapped one last wire into place.  
"The biofeedback was extraordinarily useful."  
"Thank you. Angela."  
"Actually, thank you. You've helped me words solving a problem I've had for a while"  
"I didn't do anything."  
"Trust me, you did"  
"You know, you've probably seen my cock more than anyone else, and I'm not even sleeping with you"  
They laughed.  
"Well, it's about time to retire. Can I walk you to your room?"  
"Of course, Genji."  
.  
"Good night, Genji."  
Angela closed the door to her room. Time to do some research.  
The information she had asked for was sitting in her inbox. She almost didn't click on it, suddenly overwhelmed with anxiety. She could always /not/ click on it. Leave it there sitting in her inbox and never touch it and repress it all again. It would almost be easier.  
Instead, she clicked on the email.  
Well she wasn't expecting that.  
Instead of a porn site, it seemed to be a site for trans people. There was a section for porn, forums, merchandise.  
'Forums. Ok, let's start there'  
She made her way through posts about binding, hormones, people just coming to terms and changing their names, teens coming out to their parents, that had been kicked out and needed places to stay.  
Angela didn't want to be too hasty. Better to mull it over for a few days. Get a feel for things. Make sure this wasn't a misinterpretation or a impulsivity.  
.  
"Moira?"  
"Yes, Angela?"  
"Have you ever worked with trans people?  
"Two or three. I used gene therapy to help them achieve a look more in line with what they identified as. Things hormones and surgeries couldn't do. Why?"  
"Oh, when I was doing biofeedback on Genji there was one video with a trans man."  
"Genji's such a Freewheeling boy."  
"He's twenty eight."  
"And I'm in my forties."  
"Point taken"  
Angela sat down to yet more paperwork. For a doctor, she didn't care for the sick much anymore. It was more surgeries now days, with some trips into the feild. She supposed she couldn't complain, being with overwatch was much less stressful than working at the hospital had been.  
.  
Angela sat down at her computer and began typing into a forum post.

TheAngel-of-life: Hi. My name's Angela. Or, I think it is. I've become unsure of my identity lately and I was hoping for some help. I wasn't sure what was wrong until I stumbled over this site and now I think I might be trans. I've been feeling this way since medical school but I just couldn't pinpoint it. 

Angela knew that the post was all over the place but she was so overcome with anxiety that she couldn't straighten it out. Before she could talk herself out of it she hit post.  
And promptly hid under the fluffy blanket that covered her bed. If someone replied, it would get sent to her inbox anyway.  
.  
She woke up early the next day (If an extra half hour can be considered early)  
Oh, there were replies alright.

LargeAndInCharge: try referring to yourself with masculine pronouns (that'd be He and him) if you feel comfy with them that might help.

And in reply to that : All-of-us-are-soldiers : you could also try a masc version of your name, Angel or Angelo. I'd only use the last one if you're latinx tho.

Gg.EZ : try dressing in men's clothes! When I was realizing I was a trans girl that's what sealed the deal. Maybe get a binder?

Coup.le-foudre : not trans, but my husband was. If you've been feeling something for a while you really should try it. You might find that little voice leaving you alone for once.

"Okay" she took a deep breath and walked to the bathroom. Okay. Now or never.  
She squeezed her eyes shut. And opened them. And looked straight into her own eyes in the mirror.  
"He. He. He looked at himself. He looked at his reflection."  
She tied her hair back.  
"Angel? Angel. My name is Angel." She talked to herself a bit more, testing, feeling.  
Deep breath, and to no-one in particular in the empty room, "My name is Angel." And under his breath, "I hope."  
Now to face the day.  
.  
As it turned out, they were testing a version of biotic field that could be used out on missions and not just in the infirmary.  
"Angela, darling, you seem distracted."  
She tuned the chemical ratio in the healing solution.  
"I- yes. I am."  
"Care to share? We are both doctors, after all"  
"Truth be told I only started dealing with it last night" then "I can't quite get this rate of repair right"  
"Allow me." Moira replaced a few gears in the deployment device  
"Thanks, Moira"  
"No problem. And if you want to go over your problems with me, I'm not the cushiest person but I'll listen"  
.  
"Angela."  
"Yes, Commander?"  
Over the last few weeks his name had grated on him. He just wanted to try his new name and pronouns out with someone who would understand, and not keep replying to 'Angela' and 'she'.  
"You get that biotic field done yet? And don't call me commander. You and I are on the same rank, I'd say. At least, you're not a recruit or soldier."  
"It's done. Moira has it and the blueprints."  
Jack walked away to Moira's office.  
Angel laid his head on his desk.  
He should have ignored it. Should have never posted, never opened the email, never took a break from that paperwork. Now he was just uncomfortable all the time.  
Jack stomped by with the blueprints and biotic field.  
"Have a nice day, Angela."  
"You. Too."  
He held his breath for a minute, working up the nerve. And walked to Moira's office.  
She didn't look up.  
"Jack I already /gave/ you everything so if you would be so kind-"  
"Actually-"  
"Oh, Angela. Apologies."  
"I'm here to take you up on your offer from a few weeks ago"  
"I'm not the best person. Not really the emotional type."  
"You're subjective and logical, and that's really all I need."  
Moira pulled out an extra chair.  
Angel dropped like a rock into it, biting his lip. He had to tell someone. It was driving him insane, and if he told Moira as a start it wasn't like he was telling all of overwatch.  
"Coffee?" Moira pulled out a pot  
"Uh, sure"  
Moira handed him the mug. "It's caramel."  
Angel took a big sip. Took a breath. And "IThinkI'mTrans"  
"You're going to have to speak slower. Because what I heard was 'I'm an egg Train'"  
"I think I'm trans" he repeated  
"Okay."  
"Can you call me Angel? From now on?"  
"Of course. Angel."  
He breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Easier than you thought?"  
"Yes. Faster, too"  
"I'm not here to judge you or make you doubt yourself. I'll try my hardest to make you as comfortable as possible."  
She frowned at her cold coffee.  
"Thank you. For the coffee- and for being a friend"  
.  
"Why does Dr. O'Donovan keep referring to you as Angel?"  
"For fucks sake kid, my name is Moira." The yell could be heard across the office.  
It had been a week since Angel had come out. Things were going great. He'd only gotten called Angela a few times. He'd ventured onto the site again, made friends with other users in various stages of their transition. He'd even ordered a binder with a little guidance from LargeAndInCharge. He had the feeling that yes, where he was going was right.

Genji had come in like he did every two weeks, so Angel could take diagnostics.  
"Oh, well, Genji-"  
"If you'd rather not tell me, that's also cool."  
"It's just, it's rather personal and it makes me nervous."  
"Would you like me to call you Angel?"  
"If you don't mind"  
He took the modified blood pressure cuff off Genji's arm.  
"I like it. The name."  
.  
Three days later, Genji came back to the office.  
"Kid, you hang around here so much we might as well get you your own office" Moira poked her head out.  
"Genji. Come in."  
"I understand what I'm going to ask might make things uncomfortable, but considering you literally built my dick, I don't think we can get any more personal." He paused.  
"Angel....May I take you out to dinner? Tomorrow. There's this great ramen shop and-"  
"Of course." And his tinkling laugh ran through the office. "What time?"  
"Can you leave early? I was thinking six."  
"I think Overwatch can handle me taking a few hours off"  
"Kid" Moira stuck her head out again. "Not that I'm not happy for you, but get out of my office"  
.  
Angel left at five thirty the next day, partially because of his date, and partially because his binder was supposed to arrive.  
The bag was in the mailbox outside the door. He snatched it up and ripped it open.  
It wasn't unlike a tank top, and it flattened his C's almost entirely. The compression was going to take some getting used to, he'd read up on the cracked ribs that could happen.  
In the mirror, he snapped a picture before really looking closely. Flat. It felt good. Like maybe he was supposed to be this way all along.

TheAngel-of-life : [picture] My binder came! I can't believe it took me years to figure myself out. For now I can only wear it in my room, but all the same I feel so free!

There was a knock on his door. Oh no.  
"Uh, Genji...." He threw on a t-shirt.  
"I'm not quite ready but you can come in" he opened the door.  
Genji walked in and sat in a far corner, careful to give Angel the space and privacy he needed.  
"Ah, Angel? It seems your boobs have dissspeared?"  
"Shit. Hang on, they'll be right back." He ran into the bathroom.

"Ready."  
"How did you only take five minutes and still look like you spent an hour?"  
"Practice."  
He didn't dress up too much for this, thinking it was just a friendly date, nothing serious. A dark blue blouse and leggings, a pair of silver bracelets.  
.  
"Wow, this is really- nice"  
The ramen place wasn't fancy, but it had an outdoor seating area over the lake. A cool dusk breeze blew over the deck.  
Genji watched him amusedly. "I'm so glad you like it. It almost reminds me of before...."  
They ate in silence for a while, enjoying each others company.  
"I still don't interpret this body as being mine, you know. It doesn't feel right"  
"Oh Genji,"  
"I'm not criticizing you. It's not your fault, it's me not adjusting very well. I am thankful"  
A young waitress with the side of her head shaved and ends dyed a faded purple brought them the deesert menu.  
"They have Mochi here. It's like ice cream macaroons."  
"You're the one who can read the menu at all"  
They enjoyed a plate of the multicolored cold treats, paid, and walked along the lake path. The sun turning the clouds a bright, hot pink and orange tones like they were paintings.  
"You're different, Angel. When you made me you were so tense and busy. Like you were desperate to distract yourself from something. Now...Now You're more loose, you're happy, you smile. You even took time off."  
"I'm trying to make myself happy. It's a bit scary. Especially because people are unpredictable. I'm playing it safe."  
.  
Angel didn't expect a second date. But here he was, and it was a picnic of all things. Cliche plaid cloth in wicker basket and all.  
Actually, it was kind of funny to see what was basically a walking suit of armor holding something so...not-dangerous.  
They tumbled out over a blanket under the noon sun.  
"I wasn't actually sure what people would bring on a picnic. So I brought what I thought you'd like."  
He pulled out a thermos of coffee, a bottle of wine, shrimp and cocktail sauce, a vegetable platter, strawberries, and a few bags of chips.  
"No, no this is exactly what you'd usually bring. Except for the wine. I don't think I'm supposed to drink at work"  
"But you're not at work"  
"I suppose that's true"

"Caramel! How'd you know?"  
"You probably don't notice, but your office always smells like Caramel coffee, so I figured it was someone's favourite."  
He pulled open a bag of chips.  
"I could just sit in the sun forever."  
"Well I couldn't. My plating would overheat."  
"No it wouldn't. You're not just any old machine, you know. I made you."

They laid in the sun for a bit, Angel soaking up what he had missed for years, Genji just basking in the fact that, yes, he could do this.  
"Time to get back." Angel poked Genji. "I have research to do."  
Genji gathered up the blanket and remaining food, and they set back down the lake path.  
"Thank you. For this."  
"I'm happy to do it."  
.  
"So are we a thing now?" Genji threw a hunk of bread at the ducks.  
"Genji! You have to break it in little pieces. They don't have teeth!"  
Angel had chosen their third date. Genji was wholly surprised at this, both because Angel would have never before, and because Angel liked feeding ducks. Who knew.  
Angel also took him to a small Cafe so tiny there was no seating or sign out front, but the pastries were the best Genji had had in his life.  
"You're coming out of your shell"  
Angel took a bite of raspberry danish.  
"I suppose I am. I'm working on things. Life just seems so much brighter. I also really enjoy your company."  
Genji wiped a smear of raspberry from Angel's cheek.  
.  
"Moira, do you have a minute?"  
"Sure Angel."  
Angel plopped down in the extra chair.  
"I want to start hormones."  
"And you're telling me. Why?"  
"A second opinion. I want to know If I'm rushing in."  
"well, how long have you thought about it?"  
"A week"  
"Exactly. Once you start there's no going back. You'll have to explain why Dr.Ziegler suddenly sounds like a man and has a 5 o'clock shadow."  
"I don't...."  
"If you're not ready yet, you shouldn't do it. Make a list of pros and cons. I'm not trying to be harsh on you, I just don't want you to make a mistake"  
"Thanks, Moira. You've been the best friend I could ask for."  
"It's the least I can do. I know it's hard for you."  
.  
"Genji, I'm not sure If we're supposed to do this. People might think We're sleeping together."  
"Nonsense, Angela. I bring other people in all the time to play video games"  
"well, alright."  
Genji pressed his plam to the keypad and the door slid open.  
The inside was neat, bed made methodically, everything in a set place.  
On the wall across from the bed there was a small flatscreen TV, and below that a console on a coffee table.  
"Tea?" Genji sat down a kettle and two mugs  
"Sure"  
Genji poured two mugs of steaming green tea.  
"You know... you're not so different from me."  
he handed him a controller  
" I know you're uncomfortable with yourself, Angel. I see the same little signs that I see in myself."  
He looked through the game library.  
"The difference is you can do something about it." then "You like first person shooters?"  
"I um, actually have never played a video game in my life"  
It's ok, I'll show you" He sat behind him and put his hands over Angel's on the controller. "We'll do easy mode for now"  
He booted up the game.

"And, shoot. shoot again. He's going to snipe you, duck"  
"How do you keep track of all of this?"  
"I assume it's not unlike surgery. Your hands know what they're doing"  
"I suppose they do. Muscle memory." He took his hands off. "Now try it by yourself"

Angel managed not to die, which was more then Genji expected. He'd thought he'd last for maybe three minutes, but he was impressed when Angel managed to finish a whole ten minute map.  
While angel was focused in, however, Genji's hands had moved down to his waist.  
"Ah, Genji, you seem to have your hands around me?"  
"Sorry Angel I-"  
"no, no, It's fine. I was just a bit surprised." He bit his cheek. "I do suppose we could be classed as 'dating' by now, and displays of affection do come with a relationship"  
"So you finally answer my question from last time"  
"what question?"  
"When we were feeding the ducks. I asked If we were a thing. Now, care to 1v1 me? word of warning though, I. Will. Demolish. You."  
.  
Angel knocked on Genji's door. He was doing something on his own accord.  
"Ah, Angel, come in. I was just getting ready for bed."  
"I don't want to bother you, Genji. I can come back."  
"You're never a bother, Angel"

Angel sat on the beanbag chair.

" I feel I need to tell you something If you wish to pursue an actual relationship with me."  
"What, you have an extra eye?"  
"No, Genji.... Last time we spent time together you said something and I've been mulling it over"  
"So what does my girlfriend have to tell me?"  
"That's just it, Genji. I'm not your girlfriend."  
"Are you breaking up with me?"  
"No! that's not what I mean....I mean you don't have a girlfriend"  
"You mean you lied when you said we were a thing."  
"No! Genji you have a /boyfriend/"

"Oh...Angel....." Genji whispered

"I understand now."  
They were sitting on the edge of the bed, Genji holding Angel in his lap in a hug. For a while, noone said anything. Angel's wait was lifted off his shoulders, he was almost crying. Genji just rubbed his sholders.

"You don't have to face this alone, you know. I'll be here even if what's between us doesn't work out."  
"I wish that were true. You and Moira are so supportive, I'm thankful."  
"Moira...Oh yes, of course, she's the one who started calling you Angel in the first place."

Angel fell asleep in Genji's lap. Genji didn't have the heart to move. It wasn't like he needed much sleep either, with this new body.  
.  
'Oh shit, I'm late' was Angel's first thought. His second thought was 'Wait, this isn't my room'  
Genji laughed. "So you finally open your eyes. You fell asleep in my lap. I didn't want to get you up, you seemed exhausted" He kissed his forehead. "I called in a day off for you. I figured perhaps we could get you some clothes."  
Angel looked puzzled. "But I already have clothes."  
"That's not what I meant." he smiled "New clothes, for the you you're trying to be."  
Angel chewed his lip. "That does sound nice. And you know what men would normally wear. If I chose on my own I would probably look foolish."  
"I have some clothes here, from before. If you want."  
"Actually, can I grab something from my room?"

He slipped out and ran down the corridor, being careful to avoid anyone who'd be walking. Not that anyone would, he usually was awake so early it was still dark out, and being a little later didn't matter. 

He fished the binder out of his closet. This was exciting. Wearing it somewhere for the first time, being outside for the first time, getting somewhere. for the first time, it was going in the right direction, and it didn't feel like it could have been a mistake.

"Angel. You came back quick."  
"I want to show you something. Hang on." He went into the bathroom, shed his top, and struggled the binder on.

"Look, I'm flat!" He pointed to his chest.  
"How..?"  
"It's called a binder! It flattens down...that"  
"Can I...?" Genji smoothed his hands over Angel's chest.  
"Wow, It really is like nothing is there." And thought 'If only I could cover up my cyborg bits so easily.'  
"Any clothes I have will probably be too big. You can't really fill them out yet."  
"Oh, well, that's alright." He sat, waiting for Genji to toss him something.  
"These are the smallest I have." A t-shirt and sweatpants were passed to Angel.  
"Not the best, but it'll probably feel better than what you've been wearing all your life."

Angel unceremoniously stripped off his leggings.

"Woah there."  
Angel frowned.  
"Is this not what men do?"  
He'd stopped shaving a while ago, not that it mattered with wearing pants all the time, but every little bit helped.  
"Well maybe in the locker room, but when it's in someone's personal space it's kinda gay"  
"Are we not boyfriends?"  
"Touche"

He got a good look at Angel 's body for the first time. It was undoubtedly beautiful, but with that lingering aura of discomfort. Genji hated it.  
Angel should look how he wanted to. He should be flat and have a deeper voice and narrower hips and there were so many countless things that were just /wrong/ with this body in front of him. He hated how it reminded him again of how much of his body was wrong, wasn't him.

"What?"  
".....Just....I've never seen you before."  
"Well I've seen you, so I guess this is fair." Angel pulled on the pants.  
They were almost comically big, Angel looked like he was swimming in them  
"Well, ready to go." Angel held out his hand. "Coming?


End file.
